The present invention is generally directed to ink compositions, and processes thereof, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to processes for the preparation of colored aqueous ink compositions particularly suitable for use in ink jet printing processes, and especially thermal ink jet processes, and other similar processes, and wherein there is permitted minimal or no kogation, inks with suitable particle sizes, minimal intercolor bleed for the images developed, stabilized polymer latexes, and wherein paper curl is minimized and image smearing is minimal, or avoided. The inks in embodiments of the present invention are comprised of an ink vehicle, colorant, and additives, and wherein the inks can be prepared by blending a nonionic surfactant stabilized latex, and preferably a polymer or copolymer of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, wherein the ethylenically unsaturated monomers are, for example, ethylenically unsaturated esters, styrene functional monomers or olefinic acids, and a colorant dispersion, and wherein the latex can be prepared by emulsion polymerization in the presence of a nonionic surfactant with an HLB (hydrophilic/lipophilic balance) value of, for example, about 16 to about 21 and preferably from about 17.5 to about 20, and wherein the resulting inks exhibit no kogation or heater deposits when used with a nonionic surfactant stabilized latex that is designed to complement the colorant. Prevention of heater deposits/kogation enables, for example, superior ink jetting performance and enhanced life in the ink jet printhead. The latex emulsion incorporated in the ink also enables excellent ink thermal stability, hence the shelf life of the ink is not at risk, for example the ink does not readily decompose or settle for extended time periods of up to about one year.